


The Monster under the bed.

by Zavros_Hellstrand



Series: Fractional Fuckery Scenarios [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavros_Hellstrand/pseuds/Zavros_Hellstrand
Summary: Writing Prompt #3





	The Monster under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt #3

I have been in the monster-under-the-bed business for a long time, I have taught many kids to overcome fear and one day I was promoted to a supervisory position, assigning monsters to kids that are fearful of them but not absolutely or it would defeat the point. 

One day, a monster came back shaking and blubbering. This hasn't happened before. 

So, I assigned another one and they came back but was never the same again. Both refused to say why or how they were reduced to such a state.

 

After that, I went and interviewed monsters personally, until I found the perfect one.

 

He was nearly 7 feet tall and covered in shadow. He was notorious for intimidating difficult children by exploiting the most primal of fears. That of the dark.

 

He came back in full on tears, he only stayed in public sight long enough to hand me the file on the child and then collected himself long enough to tell me one thing and one thing only. “You take this, only you can do this.”

 

While this was strange, I didn’t doubt it for a second and immediately prepared myself for this job. 

 

The next day, I stood ready to open the portal to the room. I then found myself in a darkened corner of the room and saw the child lying asleep, almost peacefully before I realized that it was a lie, a deception. The child was fully awake and scared, they were simply very, very good at hiding it. 

 

I began to walk in the shadows and create some afterimages to cause unease but it didn’t even phase the child.

 

Eventually, I just walked up and looked down at the child and they looked up at me. They almost seemed calmer now that I was here. That was one that I hadn’t seen in my entire life. But I would soon figure out why. 

 

Because just then, the front door slammed open and the child displayed the most fearful look I have ever seen and struggled to contain their shaking. 

 

I quickly stepped back to the shadowed corner and waited, already fearing what was going to happen. 

 

Suddenly, the bedroom slammed open and I immediately began to be filled with fear and I was anchored in place. I don’t know what held me back but I was forced to stand there and watch as her father stumbled into the room and immediately began to tear the child out of her bed and remove her clothes and when she tried to fight back he slapped her across the face. It was only then that I was able to do something as I found myself filled with rage the likes of which I had never felt before and I moved across the room and I appeared on the opposite wall with the father placed between my hand and the wall as I looked him in the eye.

 

Now, what you don’t know about me is that I look rather human, except for one distinct detail. My eyes. The were by nature a rather normal eye with a purple iris but whenever I get angry, my eyes turn a pure black with a red iris and red pulsing veins in and around the eye. I have been told that the mere sight of this is enough to cause a fear so deep and primal in what views them that it causes irreparable damage and they are never the same again, driven mad by the fear.

 

And I was angry beyond angry that day. I wanted nothing more than to kill the piece of utter filth and slime caught against the wall but something stopped me. 

 

I knew that if I killed this man, it could cause this child to be taken away and put into a foster care system that would rip her to shreds. I vowed that I would protect this child, but I couldn’t do that if she had no parent. So, I set him down and held his chin up so he would be forced to continue to look into my eyes as I talked to him.

 

“You are among the worst I have ever seen in my entire life and would like nothing more than to turn you into a thin paste on the floor but due to the laws of my world, I cannot protect and look after this child if you are dead. But make no mistake, you will not be allowed to harm your daughter any more. She is under my protection now.”

 

I then threw him out the door to hit the wall and slide down it. I then closed the door behind him and sealed it with magic. I walked over to the child and conjured up some more comfortable clothes for her and a chair for me to sit in. 

 

We talked with each other for hours and I listened to everything she had to say, even if it was something as mundane what she made in class that day. I sat there and showed her that someone actually cared about her. 

 

However, eventually, she became tired and I knew that I had to get back to my world. I did leave her with the knowledge necessary to summon me and told her that no matter what I would always be looking over her as her protection.

 

Over the years the monster under the bed business was reformed and instead it was my job to assign a monster to a kid to protect them until they were no longer needed. 

 

Some kept theirs for only a few years, some kept theirs for longer. 

But some kept theirs around for their entire lives as a person to talk through their problems.

 

But no matter what, we would protect the children at any cost. And we became the first Guardian Angels.


End file.
